


simply having a wonderful (and magical) christmas time;

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, day 5!!, this was kinda inspired by an inside joke my friends and i came up with lol, umvie rights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: uma and evie were told to decorate for christmas and evie has an absurd idea.12 days of descendants day 5: decoration.
Relationships: Evie/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	simply having a wonderful (and magical) christmas time;

**Author's Note:**

> here's my day 4! i hope you enjoyyy

People in Auradon with magical powers thought it was quite annoying how not only did Auradon prohibit magic, but also required one to get a license for it. Students like Jay found himself in the offices, quite angered, because he was told he couldn’t transform into a genie without a license. Nevertheless, some people eventually gave in and got their license to further avoid those annoying policies, but then some people just say  _ fuck it,  _ and try to sneakily use magic without anyone knowing. 

Uma and Evie went with the latter idea. 

The Auradon Prep students were back in school after their Thanksgiving break, and the Christmas season was already underway. To freshen the Christmas spirit, Belle and Adam suggested that the students help decorate around the school. Mal, Audrey, and Carlos were put in charge of decorating the cafeteria, Jay, Harry and Gil were in charge of the corridors, and Evie and Uma were in charge of the foyer. The enormous tree was already set up in the center of the room, but it was just their job to decorate the rest of the room. 

Uma and Evie wheel in the big boxes into the foyer, some of them stacked on top of eachother. 

“I’ve never seen so much Christmas spirit around here.” Uma comments. “Wasn’t even half as jolly on the Isle.” 

“I know, it’s really weird.” Evie chuckles. “But trust me, after a couple Christmases here you’ll get used to it.”

Evie opens the first box, a small cloud of dust arising makes them erupt into a coughing fit, and she grimaces at the dust covered decorations before her. 

“This is hideous.” Evie grumbles. “Auradon can afford castles and mansions but not decent Christmas decorations?” 

“Apparently so.” says Uma in a displeased tone. 

Evie takes one end of a dust covered string of garland with only her thumb and index finger. “These are literally from ages ago!” 

“How are we even gonna make these look nice?” Uma asks before she glances at the towering tree and lifts an eyebrow. “And how the hell are we gonna get these decorations all the way up there?” 

Evie thinks for a moment, before something clicks. “We can use magic!” 

Uma almost does a double take at Evie’s comment. “What?” 

“It’s easy.” Evie excitedly explains. “I can use my magic to make the decorations look decent, and for the tree you can use your tentacles to reach up where it’s too high.” 

Uma chews on her lip and smirks. “Sounds like a plan.”

Uma knows about the prohibition of magic, which she thinks is absolutely ridiculous. Hell, she even saw Harry get questioned by one of the Auradon Prep guards if he has a license for his own hook. Uma still wants to use her magic, even though she’s aware of the consequences. 

Evie tells her that she’ll be right back. A few minutes later, she’s back with a brown leather spell book that she sort of failed to hide in the pouch of her hoodie. 

Uma furrows her brows. “No one saw you with that?” she says in a hushed tone. 

“Nope!” Evie simply says, and Uma wants to say something else before Evie speaks again. 

“Also, check it out.” She fishes in the pocket of her jeans to pull out a small jar of pixie dust. “Couple of fairies from Pixie Hollow gave it to me.” 

“How did you even—“ 

“They gave it to me as a birthday present.” Evie says, and Uma laughs. 

“Okay do the plan is, one of us has to be a lookout while the other uses magic. Got it?” 

Uma nods before her and Evie open the rest of the boxes. Evie gives Uma a signal and she takes out her spell book (which may or may not have been her mother’s.) She casts the spell, and a cloud of blue smoke and glitter appears under her hands and suddenly the decorations were shiny and new. 

“Impressive,” Uma compliments and Evie chuckles. 

They begin to decorate around the foyer with the improved gold and silver garland, and managed to put wreaths on either sides of the walls. The start to decorate the bottom of the tree, when Evie makes herself a look out as Uma uses her tentacles to put the remaining ornaments, lights, and the star on the higher parts of the tree. The two take a step back to admire the room, pleased with their work. 

“If you hadn’t suggested magic, we would’ve been here all day trying to figure this out.” Uma says. 

“Remember, this is just between you and me now.” Evie says. “So if I get in trouble, you’re in trouble too.” 

“Understandable.” Uma chuckles. 

Evie spots a missing ornament rolling out from one of the boxes. As she makes her way toward it, she stumbles, and the tiny jar of pixie dust breaks which spills over the bottom of the tree. 

The tree then starts to float upwards, but high enough that Evie could reach it. She reaches up, almost jumps, to try and catch it, but she misses it by a few inches. 

“Shit!” Evie hisses. “We’re so dead!” 

“Hold up, I can get it down.” Uma says before hurried stepping in front of Evie and using two tentacles to reach up and grab the tree. She tries to pull it back down but the tree seems too heavy for her. Uma’s eyes widen when she thinks she hears footsteps coming toward the foyer doors, and she whispers to Evie to try harder. They pull on the tree once again before they hear the sound of someone clearing their throat a few feet ahead of them. 

They turn, and see a displeased Fairy Godmother, arms crossed and a narrowed look on her face. 

-

The two girls sat in the empty classroom where detention was being held, after Fairy Godmother got the tree back down by using her wand. She didn’t angrily scold them, but she did politely ask why they were using magic and she thought their answer was reasonable. Unfortunately, she had to give them the detention anyway due to Belle and Adam’s strictness for magic use on campus. 

“Might I say, you had a good plan, Evie.” Uma says. “It backfired, but it was worth it.” 

Evie turns to Uma and smiles warmly. “Thanks. It’s fun to bend the rules a little sometimes.” 

“We should do something like this again.” 

Evie hums in agreement. “We should, but probably after we get that dumb license.” she says, and the two start giggling. 

“We make a great team, though.” 

“Oh, absolutely.” 

Evie brings her hand up and makes a fist, and Uma does the same and bumps it against hers. Let’s say magical Christmas decorating kind of became part of their agenda now. 

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to leave comments and kudos!! love you
> 
> (my tumblr: @/harryuma)


End file.
